


"We've become the clingy newlyweds you've always complained about."

by leiden_potato



Series: tumblr one shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Events, F/M, Fix-it fic, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, gondola ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: Noctis, Luna, gondola ride, fish.





	"We've become the clingy newlyweds you've always complained about."

Noctis leans dangerously to the side of the gondola to catch a better glimpse of the cork board hanging by the fishing spot, eyes squinted and lip caught between gentle teeth in absent focus, he wanted to know what kinds of fish filled these crystal waters. 

“You can go if you want.” Lunafreya leans against him in the heart-shaped seat, her smile stretched wider when their eyes met. “I can hang out with Gentiana in the bookshop.” 

Noctis visibly prickles up. “No, I’d rather not. I _finally_ get to hang out with you after years of just texting and writing, I want to catch up!” 

She laughs, blissful and unguarded. “It’s been over two weeks! You’re allowed to spend time without me, you know!” Her smiling mouth presses a light kiss to his sulking lips. “We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about. You know, the ones clogging the narrow hallways to make out?” 

The king of lucis softens at the gesture and glances hungrily at the small fishing dock in the distance. “You’re right… Wouldn’t want to be too overbearing.” Her eyes tell him she’s absolutely supportive of him going back to his hobby, even if her hand was hooked tightly to his elbow in an unconscious effort to keep him close. “I guess a few hours won’t do any harm but… I mean… Don’t you wanna try? You might like it? I’ll teach you!” 

She hummed, still smiling brightly at her beloved husband. “After the whole fiasco with Leviathan and the near-death experience, maybe i _should_ torment a fish or two! Revenge might be healthy every once in a while.”


End file.
